


Finally

by BirdcageBravery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdcageBravery/pseuds/BirdcageBravery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis come out on stage because they're tired of not being free because of management.<br/>Fluffy and not that good plus it's short because I wrote this a while ago and it's my first aha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) tell me what you think bc this is my first piece of writing. kinda short bc i was just experimenting but im working on a big fanfic atm   
> twitter @illoustrating

Harry grabbed a towel from the pile in his dressing room, wiping it across his forehead before flopping down on to the sofa. The door flew open and a figure came hurtling through it and onto his lap.

"Hurry up Harold, we have to get back on stage in 5!"  
Louis pouted and poked one of Harry's dimples - that happened to appear especially for the boy who had his small hands amongst his curls.

Harry pressed his lips to his boyfriend's, not minding the tickle of the stubble on Louis' face.

"I like your beard Lou," mumbled Harry, grinning wider at Louis' answering giggle.

"It's called Eleanor," Louis murmured, standing up to change his shirt to a clean one, causing Harry to do the same as the sound of stage management calling for 2 minutes break left echoed through the crack under the door. 

Harry's smile disappeared and he paused with his hand on the doorknob, looking at Louis intensely.

"Louis...do you think we'll ever be free?" Harry asked, allowing Louis to pull him into his arms so his head rested on his shoulder.

"Love, it will definitely happen, okay? Any longer and we'll just do it anyway. Make a whole public event of it, name a day after us and everything!" Louis insisted, tangling his fingers in Harry's hair and massaging them into his scalp.

Harry thought for a moment then pulled back to look into Louis' eyes.

"Lou...wouldn't that mean the end of our career? It would ruin everything!" Harry pointed out miserably, absentmindedly running his thumb along Louis' lower lip.

The boys both glanced at the clock across the room then made their way into the hall, exchanging distracted smiles with the other boys as they walked quickly towards the stage doors.

"Look Harry Styles: those other 3 boys would drop everything at any sign of our unhappiness-"

Louis was interrupted by Niall from beside him,  
"Ah, are we having the "coming out of the closet" conversation again? You guys should know that the contracts says that we would be dropped but, hello? World's biggest boy band?" Niall grinned, throwing his arm around Harry who still seemed slightly worried.

"If you boys broke the contract, any other label in the world would pick us up within minutes. Not to brag!" Liam chipped in before turning to Lou who fussed over his hair.

Just as the 5 boys positioned themselves in front of the doors that would bring them to the encore of the last show of the Where We Are Tour 2014, they opened and all that could be heard was the roar of the crowd.

Liam, Zayn and Niall went bouncing onto the stage to begin introducing the last song but Louis grabbed Harry's wrist to hold him back, missing their cue.

"Lou, I love you but what are you doing? We should be on stage!" Harry whispered urgently, seeming confused as he tried to budge Louis out of the backstage area.

"Listen, Harry. Now this is very, very important-" Louis pressed a finger to Harry's lips before he could interrupt, “If you had the option to tell the world about us…right here and right now…would you?”

Harry looked at Louis. Into his eyes where he would get lost every time, but it was okay because the beautiful boy that made him fall so hard every time would always grab him by both hands and bring him back to the surface.  
Louis stared right back at the breath-taking boy that secretly belonged to him, and only him, as he waited for the answer.

All it took was a nod of Harry’s head to send Louis’ plan hurtling into action. He waved his hands vigorously at Josh behind the drums who had previously began to play the opening of the encore song: What Makes You Beautiful but stopped at Louis’ cue.

Before Harry could voice his confusion, Louis pulled him onto the stage and they clumsily stumbled in front of the crowd – instinctively dropping one another’s hands as they fell into the view of the audience. The band had become playing a familiar tune and the other members had backed away slightly from the front of the stage, leaving Louis and Harry side by side in the centre in front of a suspicious crowd.  
Louis began to hear frantic mutters in his ear from management so ripped out his earpiece, smiling shyly as the stadium watched the rest of the band do the same. Harry looked at his and seemed like he was in a trance. Everybody had been waiting a while for this to happen.

Liam began to sing, building up the tension as the audience stood in silence just remembering the words and trying to process what was happening. Harry seemed to be doing the exact same thing.

“People say we shouldn’t be together…”

Tears welled up in Harry’s eyes as he was so overcome with emotion, trying to memorise this moment, right here. The audience seemed to know what was happening with the new addition to the set list, the obvious song choice and the way Louis and Harry were shuffling towards each other as though they expected nobody to notice.

Louis looked into the crowd, managing to see past his tears and a few frowns in the audience to the smiles. The smiles that made him feel relieved. He looked over at Harry and intertwined their fingers so their hands were palm to palm. The happy blush on Harry’s damp cheeks made Louis certain that he had come to the right decision of informing the band and his bandmates of the possible plan. The tears were beginning to fall fast, catching on Louis’ eyelashes every so often. It was finally happening.

Harry looked into the crowd, catching the eye of a girl amongst her friends all holding a “Larry Stylinson” sign. He held a thumbs up with his microphone hand and felt his grin grow wider than he even thought it could as the stage lights shone in his eyes and beads of sweat formed on his forehead from the heat. Looking over at the boy next to him, Harry’s breath caught in his throat. He is so very lucky to have Louis beside him, with his soft hair and small ankles and so very lucky to be able to share his forever with him. It was finally happening.

Louis raised his microphone to his lips until silence fell. Never thought to be possible in a stadium of thousands of fans but you wouldn’t have been able to hear a pin drop. Even the exasperated shouts from management backstage had been silenced. Everybody was still as they waited for whatever words would fall from the boys’ lips.

Louis parted his lips as thought to speak but thought better of it and swivelled round, dragging Harry with him. They were dragged towards each other by force of will until they were nose to nose and they felt the way they did only when they were together. Harry rested his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek, brushing his thumb along Louis’ bottom lip. In seconds, their lips were touching and they shared a kiss. Their first kiss in front of the world.  
Pulling apart, that was when Louis finally spoke, the microphone loud over the cheers and screams of the audience.

“Now you know about us.”

Zayn, Liam and Niall joined the couple at the front of the stage, slotting into a line ready to bow. Bending forward, the 5 boys heard the crowd roar and seemed to smile longer than they had at every other show. The secret was out and a weight was off of all of their shoulders but nobody could feel happier at that moment than Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles. Free at last.  
The boys knew that things would get harder as soon as they faced the cameras and the harsh judgements of the world and an ever-present management but all they could think of was each other and how they wouldn’t have to hide anymore. They had the real fans behind them, they had their friends and most of all they had each other. Forever.

“Thank You,” Harry whispered, and the boys ran off of the stage.

Behind the scenes, there was chaos.


End file.
